DECALOGO DEL FICTIONERO
by kazuko-rk
Summary: La Universida de la Vida en conjunto con el Instituto San Fanático, entregan a ustedes la investigación realizada por las renombradas Fictionologas: Monikadono, Arcasdrea, Nukiola de Sagariola, Yukichan y sus múltiples otros yo. APRENDAMOS A REIRNOS DE NO


Una investigación realizada por las renombradas fictionologas Monika-dono, Arcasdrea, Nukiola de Sagariola, Yuki-chan y sus múltiples otros yo.

**DECÁLOGO DEL FICTIONERO**

"_No matamos, pero golpeamos hasta la inconciencia" _

_ Kazuko RK._

Ah! Los benditos review!. Aquellas revisiones de los lectores, donde plantean sus impresiones, encanto, tristezas o asco hacia el trabajo de los escritores fictioneros. Aquellos review que nos dan ánimos de seguir con nuestra narración, sin embargo, muchas veces la cantidad de review recibidos determinan nuestra disposición para seguir.

Por esto, es que hemos realizado esta investigación, con el ánimo de determinar qué influencia la cantidad de review recibidos en uno u otro fics. Así también, hemos planteado diez reglas que asegurarían una mayor cantidad de review. Pero desde ya dejamos claro, son solo opciones. Tómelas o déjelas. Usted tiene la última palabra.

Esta investigación, profunda y con base empírica, solo quiere llegar a uno de los más sensibles hechos del fanático de hoy. De aquel ser humano que se desvive por tratar de alcanzar con la idea original, que el autor "no fue" o "no quiso lograr", el hacer feliz su propio corazoncito insatisfecho. Me refiero al ¿Porqué de los Fics?. Ya sea, un fic de una película, libro, cómic o, como lo discutiremos aquí, de una serie de televisión, específicamente un anime. Y delimitando aún más nuestro objeto de estudio, haremos referencia, en la totalidad de este documento, a la sección de fanfiction de Rurouni Kenshin en español.

Si señores, porque aquellos fanáticos que no vieron cumplidos sus sueños, deseos o, simplemente, no vieron cumplido lo que era evidente (**¬¬:** como que Kenshin al primer capitulo debería habérsele declarado a Kaoru), se dan la tarea de volcar lo que ellos hubieran echo en el lugar del autor - léase Nobuhiro Watsuki - si la historia y los personajes fueran de su creación. Es así que nace el fic, término del movimiento urbano actual, que junto al log, el blog, el msn y otros iconos propios de la actual sociedad tecnológica; tomando importancia no solo como demostración de fanatismo, sino como una nueva forma de mostrar la creatividad y la innovación; una nueva forma de arte.

El fanfiction no es más que la creación literaria de un fanático, respecto a su objeto de devoción, llámese libro, serie de televisión, cartoon, anime, manga, entre otros; donde utilizando los mismos personajes de este objeto, los hace vivir: lo que hubiese sido su final ideal, lo que hubiese sido su romance ideal; en el caso de que una pareja del objeto no llegara a concretizar nada. (**¬¬:** Ejemplos de esto son: Kenshin y Kaoru, Sanosuke y Megumi, Aoshi y Misao, Saitoh y , Kenshin y Sanosuke, Sanosuke y Tsuna, Soujiro y Makoto, y ya no sigo que me puse yaoi).

La cosa que intentamos explicar es que el fanático no mediara tiempo (¬¬: los U.A. o **U**niversos **A**lternativos, por ejemplo), situación (¬¬: Kenshin es drogadicto, otro ejemplo) hechos (¬¬: Tomoe nunca muere, insoportable por algunos, pero solo es un ejemplo), caracteres (¬¬: Sanosuke es la responsabilidad con pies y Aoshi es un payaso con déficit atencional) con tal de hacer su versión en base a los personajes y todo su mundo de relaciones.

Pero lamentablemente, y como en todo orden de cosas, algunas reglas son aplicables a estos fics en especial. Porque querámoslo o no, el manga y la serie de televisión, nos han marcado y hay cosas que simplemente no podemos disolver, por mas que deseemos hacer algo original e innovador. Es así que se explica la cantidad de review; pues hay cosas que no podemos separar, porque hay cosas que quedan en la imagen mental del lector, pues obviamente al igual que el escritor, también es fanático de dicho objeto (pero que por una u otra razón no escribe). Por esto, esas cosas grabadas en la imagen mental determinan el gusto o no gusto por uno u otro fics.

En base a todo lo anteriormente dicho, proponemos diez reglas a seguir por cualquier fictionero de esta sección. Reiteramos que, sin animo de inmiscuirnos en su trabajo, las presentamos a modo de consejo, o mejor dicho, como una forma de mostrarle a ustedes las tendencias que se observan luego de leer y analizar los 1.033 fic que hay en esta sección (¬¬: tenemos los ojos como Kenshin al decir el famosísimo ORO /), estudiar los niveles de popularidad y aceptación de acuerdo a la cantidad de review recibidos y hacer entrevistas a una muestra considerable de lectoras y escritoras anónimas.

**Regla número uno: AMAR A KENSHIN POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS. **

Una tendencia clara, y por lo tanto recomendada, es mostrar a este pelirrojo de metro cincuenta como el adonis, la perfección hecha masculinidad, el juguete sexual, el padre de tus hijos, el abuelo de tus nietos, el luchador de las causas injustas, el que deseas que te apapache en tus días D, en fin… miles de calificativos solo aplicables al hombre ideal, al hombre de los sueños de muchas.

Si este semental no será personaje principal de su fanfic, deberá estar involucrado indirectamente en la historia o que la misma sea producto de una acción de Kenshin. Si ni siquiera eso puede lograr, al menos NOMBRELO, con eso nos conformamos las fanáticas. Es cierto que Kenshin puede ser muchas cosas, entre ellas un desquiciado bipolar, mojigato y torpe en cuanto a los sentimientos propios, pero no por eso debe representarlo como el peor de los seres humanos, debes amarlo tal como es. Es muy cierto que algunas fanáticas prefieren al locateli de Sano o al frió Aoshi (Nuki-chan y Yuki-chan respectivamente por poner un ejemplo, sin animo de hacer propaganda), pero no por eso deben dejar de amar a Kenshin. Esto es un dogma innegable. Olvida a tu familia y hasta tu propia autoestima, solo Kenshin debe estar en tu mente. Ahora, inscríbase en una secta.

Es usted muy fácil de convencer.

**Regla número dos: NO DESHONRARAS A KENSHIN Y KAORU. **

Es cierto, no hay mejor pareja como ésta. Y pobre de aquella u aquel que se atreva ha juntar a Kenshin con cualquier otra fémina del manga o anime y viceversa para Kaoru, ni la mencionen interesada en otro que no sea el pelirrojo.

Lo mismo se atribuye para las otras parejas, Sanosuke con Megumi y Aoshi con Misao. En ocasiones, a Sanosuke se le liga sentimentalmente con Sayo, pero corre el riesgo de recibir pocos review, pues esta mujer no es del agrado de muchas, sin ánimos de ofender a quienes quieren a Sayo.

Volviendo a Kenshin, Tomoe es un punto de discusión para muchas, si bien antes formulamos que Kenshin es para Kaoru, la esposa muerta de Kenshin no tiene la culpa de haber llegado antes en la vida de espadachín. Pero aun así, advertimos que corre el riesgo de no tener mucho éxito su fic, a menos que… Tomoe sea la oficial esposa, novia, polola, u otra forma de ligue sentimental, pero de un modo u otro Kenshin termina uniéndose a Kaoru, dejando a Tomoe viviendo bajo un puente, recogiendo basura de la calle, que sube a un carrito onda los del supermercado y gritando que se acabara el mundo en plena plaza de la ciudad. Tómelo o déjelo. Es solo un consejo.

**Regla número tres: SANTIFICARAS A LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES. **

No haga un fic que no trate o no tenga por lo menos a alguno de los personajes principales. Y recuerde la regla anterior, siempre procure que venga emparejado con su correspondiente.

Por poner un ejemplo (al que le llega le llega no más): un fanfic que tenga como protagonista a Kamatari. A quien se le ocurre escribir acerca de ese gay declarado y sinvergüenza, sin ninguna clase de pudor o recato?. Mucho peor es si lo ligas sentimentalmente a un personaje de los mas queridos, como a nuestro Kenshin.

De todas maneras no queremos ser unas mujeres cuadradas, por lo que podría ser aceptable SOLO si resulta ser un fanfic de genero humor o parodia, pero por ningún motivo romance o drama. Ok?.

Pero por lo que hemos podido apreciar en la página, esos fanfics están destinados a morir sin pena ni gloria. Otro ejemplo es un fanfic dedicado a las aventuras de Shura en su viaje por los siete mares… o sea, a lo Simbad,. A quien le interesa la vida miserable de la pirata muerta de hambre y secuestradora de pelirrojos de Shura?. A nosotras no por lo menos. Recuerde: puede intentarlo, pero tendría que ser alguien muy ocioso para leer su fanfic. Mejor cambie de idea, existe un sin limite.

**Regla numero cuatro: NO MATARAS A LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES**.

O sea, claro que puedes hacerlo si quieres ser una de las fanfictioner mas odiadas en la página o si el fanfic es de genero supernatural o espiritual, de manera tal que puedas revivirlo con algún machitun medio raro y bendito. No queremos ponernos tan graves y espesas como un pantano, pero es cierto.

Por ejemplo (y que vivan los ejemplos en este documento): un fanfic en el que Kenshin muera y tengas que narrar los sentimientos de Kaoru quien sumida en su depresión, parece alma en pena, bebiendo café como condenada, fumando a lo Hajime Saito, rodeada de gatos peludos y hediondos y sea encontrada por Sano, luego de meses, muerta, podrida y repelente. No haga eso por favor!. Es degradante y aburrido. Además, lo que menos deseamos las mujeres preadolescentes (y nos consideramos dentro de ese rango +.+) es tener mas cosas por las que ponerse triste. Aunque es recomendable matar a algún personaje para subir el rating de reviews, hágalo SOLO en caso de urgencia. Considerándolo como una medida desesperada y solo al llegar el final del fanfic, porque si lo hace antes, qué mierda piensa seguir escribiendo?. Sin ofender. Eso si, esta permitido matar a los siguientes personajes (que no son considerados principales: Tomoe, Enishi, Shishio, Yumi o Sayo. Si lo haces, lo que era un 0-15 se trasformará en un 15-0. Lo juramos.

**o Muere Kenshin:** si hace esto estaría faltando a la regla número uno, además de que eliminaría al personaje más amado. Si llega a hacer esta maldad, ni se le ocurra hacer una segunda parte sin él. No vale la pena.

**o Muere Kaoru:** que sucedería con Kenshin?. Quedaría sumido en la depresión y volvería a los brazos de la muerta Tomoe. Además tendríamos que soportar eso de: "sessha no pudo protegerla, después de que ella le dio todo, soy un indigno y etc, etc, etc". Terminaríamos mareadas y eso no se vale. Out!

**o Muere Misao:** nadie la extrañaría, hágalo y Aoshi quedaría más trastornado y aburrido de lo que es.

**Regla numero cinco: NO ROBARAS IDEAS AJENAS.**

Aunque haya sido sin querer. Así como _"upss, te cuento galla que subí un fanfic, pero luego me di cuenta que se parece demasiado al de Monika-dono_ (por poner un nombre y repetimos, sin ánimos de hacer propaganda), _pero ya lo subí, no hay nada que hacerle ya". _

Claro que SI HAY ALGO que hacer. Hágase la loca y bórrelo de la página. Después si tuvo la mala suerte de que alguien lo alcanzara a leer, (para variar) échele la culpa a la página, ya que siempre ha funcionado como el poto. Lo mejor también es que se indigne y se enoje, diciendo excusas como: _"mira la pagina maricona, te juro que yo nunca he escrito esa estupidez de fanfic _(aun que le duela y le avergüence, ofenda a su fanfic borrado, nadie lo sabrá). _Si supiera hablar ingles, le mandaría una sartalá de garabatos al Web master, a ver si de una vez por todas, arregla esta pagina desgraciada_". Acompáñelo de unas lágrimas güachas para terminar de ser convincente.

Lo importante aquí es que sepa valorar la originalidad que hay en su cabecita, ocupe elementos de la vida diaria, cosas cotidianas. A la mayoría de las lectoras les gustan los fanfics que no estan tan alejados de la vida real, sin ofender a los tan queridos supernatural.

DIGALE ¡NO A LA PIRATERIA DE FANFICS!.

Pues bueno, si usted es una descarada (y no queremos decir que lo sea), puede entrar a la sección ingles de Rurouni Kenshin o a la de otro animé y plagiar alguna idea de ahí, pero recuerde que corre el riego de que alguna de esas caguineras y "piérdete una" que se pasean por los fanfic habidos y por haber lo haya leído, por lo que quedará como una fanfictioner de la peor calaña. Usted elige.

**Regla numero seis: NO COSENTIRAS PENSAMIENTOS NI DESEOS IMPUROS. **

A que nos referimos con esto?. Es muy simple. NI YURI, NI YAOI, NI NECROFILIA, NI ZOOFILIA, NI PEDOFILIA, NI SWINGER, NI TRIOS O COSAS POR EL ESTILO, ONEGAI!. En realidad no es un favor, es una obligación.

Para las que dicen no saber que es eso… saaaalta pa´l la´o!. Ustedes, si a ustedes les hablamos hentaisss, todas sabemos lo que es.

Prohibida cualquiera de las siguientes parejas (por orden de relevancia):

**o Kenshin X Sanosuke**: se los imaginan juntitos abrazados en el futón haciéndose mimos y dándose besitos?. Nosotras si, pero la imagen es perturbadora. Además, quien mas a parte de Kenshin se enamoraría de Kaoru?. Lo dejamos como tarea de reflexión para la casa. Si sabe la respuesta, nos la manda por mail. Por el momento: olvídense de esta pareja.

**o Kaoru X Megumi**: no seamos ilusas, Megumi es insoportable y Kaoru una inmadura, pasarían todo el día peleando y el divorcio sería su única salida. Otro motivo de relevancia es que Kenji nunca nacería y todas amamos al chico rebelde del animé, el renegado. Descartadas!.

**o Kenshin X Ayame y/o Suzume**: esto de la pedofilia no es el amor al pedo, es relaciones de tipo sexual entre un mayor y un niño o infante. Por lo menos nosotras no nos imaginamos al tierno y calido pelirrojo manoseando a las chicas cuando están solos en el dojo, mucho menos a alguna de las mocosas embarazada de Kenshin. Degenerada quien llega a hacer un fanfic así de cerdo.

**o Kenshin X Tomoe**: pero no una Tomoe revivida, si no la Tomoe finada. Como que esto de la necrofilia es de lo peorcito que usted podría escribir. No se lo recomendamos, porque a Tomoe se le odia viva o muerta. Nadie le perdonaría una chanchada como esa. Kenshin teniendo sexo con un cadáver, pero tome en cuenta que a esa altura, Tomoe no es mas que huesos y hasta la médula le odiamos a la desgraciada esa. Peor!.

**o Kenshin y/o Sanosuke X Notaro**: muajajaja, igual sería divertido si su fanfic es humor o parodia, pero las chicas lectoras no les perdonarían hacerle tamaño daño al pobre de Notaro, quizás en una de esas, a Notaro le termina gustando el leseito y se rapta a alguno de nuestro queridos personajes. Qué que cosa, Notaro embarazado de Sanosuke, eso ya sería para supernatural-humor-parodia. Puede probar la formula de todas maneras, pero no le garantizamos sanidad mental y una cantidad digna de reviews con contenido decente. Al final, puede hacer que Kaoru mate al feliz perrito en un arranque de celos. No es un mal final.

**o Kenshin X Enishi X Shishio:** que tal, los tres "amiguis" juntitos otra vez, pero por motivos mas parecidos a una orgía. Lo triste es lo de Shishio el chamuscado, recuerden que después de unos cuantos minutos de pelea, el pobre se incendia. ¿Será lo mismo en una pelea "cuerpo a cuerpo"?. Por lo menos nosotras no queremos ver morir a Kenshin quemado en la cama con dos hombres. Que ustedes si quieren?. Pues son una pervertidas!. Pues bien, inténtenlo si así lo desean, pero quedaran catalogadas como fanfictioners hentais de por vida y no habrá forma de sacarse tan grandioso titulo. Además, quien será el malo del animé?. Sugerimos convertir a Ayame, Suzume y el doctor Gensai (Doctor Mortis no es mal sobrenombre) en los malos, ahí terminarían de cagarla.

**o Yahiko X Kaoru X Tsubame:** Yahiko terminaría como el metro sexual del anime y la verdad es que no creemos que se la pueda; el pobre cabro chico con tamañas mujeres. Seguimos prefiriendo a las parejas principales. Ojo, siempre puede osar hacerlo, pero se armaría tremendo drama pasional, Battousai incluido.

**o Cualquier personaje de Rurouni Kenshin con Inuyasha**: no sabríamos como describir gigantesca relación, pero como que eso de los crossover no queda muy bien visto, sobre todo si se le ocurre hacer un Kenshin-Shippo. Degeneración al máximo.

Cualquier pareja que no este dentro de las anteriores categorías, puede ser utilizada aun así corriendo riesgos, pero recuerde que el que no se arriesga no cruza el rió. Sugerimos no olvidar las anteriores reglas. Ya saben, nada de Okina&Misao o Megumi&Genzai. Hágalo por el bien del pueblo, además es un tema de costo versus beneficio.

ADVERTENCIA: Una vez Monika-dono leyó un fanfic en donde Kenshin muere luego de declarársele a Sanosuke, todavía esta en tratamiento psiquiátrico.

Para terminar este ítem les informamos que, cualquier fanfic realizado con alguno de los puntos anteriores será responsabilidad de quienes los emiten, por lo que no representan necesariamente el pensamiento de Kazuko Rk S.A.

**Regla numero siete: DEBERAS INCLUIR ROMANCE, SIEMPRE**

Es cuestión de leer los fanfics con mas reviews, siempre, pero escuchen bien, siempre contienen romance, no importa si es del angustioso o del tierno. Nunca puede faltar. Contamos lo siguiente: Kenshin es el más maldito de los demonios o personas, mata a destajo, tritura, tortura, hiere y puede ser frío como un iceberg, pero termina cambiando por amor a Kaoru, aunque por eso le odie a morir.

Pobre de ti que no lo incluyas, porque además de que el fanfic carecería de una cantidad suculenta de tan ansiados reviews.

De qué va a escribir?.

De drama?. El drama nace del amor.

De humor?. Pues bueno, hay humor del tierno, neh?.

No, no nos salga de nuevo con eso de romance entre Kenshin y Sanosuke, ya es tema zanjado y no hay mas que discutir.

Además recuerde que esto del amor y romance es el punto crítico en Rurouni Kenshin, por el simple motivo de que nunca hubo romance en el animé. Todas quedamos deseosas de tan anhelado besito o cariñito o revolcón en el futón… para qué negarlo?. Por eso consideramos urgente el romance. Atrévase a ser siútica, empalagosa. Remojemos en un amable baño de espesa miel, acarícienos con pétalos de rosas y masajéenos con manos suaves de amor. Nos encanta auto-engañarnos con el ya tan trillado cuento que incluye príncipe, beso y final feliz. Mmmm… patrañas. Pero así somos felices.

**Regla numero ocho: ES SU DEBER INCLUIR LEMONS.**

Que dice, los lemons?. Pues claro que son importantes, es la consumación del amor entre los personajes y la calentura de quienes los leen con baba en la boca y ojitos brillantes. Procure hacerlo lo mas real y convincente posible. Suplicamos piedad para los hombres del animé, o sea, nada de jornadas maratónicas de sexo desenfrenado como de nueve horas, los pobres merecen un descanso y su misericordia.

Ohhh sii, también eso de las posiciones, nada de Kamasutra y las millones de posiciones de contorsionista de circo. Los muchachos son espadachines, ninjas y peleadores callejeros, no hombres de hule. Tenga eso en cuenta.

Nada que atente contra el asco común, no mezcle sangre menstrual con crema chantilly, las lectoras también tenemos estomago, sabia usted?.

Sexo sádico y masoquista, esposas, látigos y calzoncillos de cuero?. Permitido siempre y cuando suba el rating a R, no queremos que los más pequeños del hogar se trastornen… aun.

No tenemos mas excusas, solo hágalo y no pregunte huevadas. A quien no le gusta el amor?. A Usted, pues es una malvada y por eso no le querremos. Ley del hielo para usted.

IMPORTANTE: nunca olvide la regla numero uno, no sé si somos lo suficientemente claras, pero aquí vamos: ni por un momento piense siquiera en hacer al hombre protagonista del lemon un entero idiota, DEBE ser un maestro en la cama, como diría vulgarmente una amiga, "el chacal de útero", "el rompe catres (o futones)", etc.

**Regla numero nueve: ES SU DEBER NARRAR CASTELLANAMENTE.**

Y heste conzejo ba desde el nomvre que le pone a su fanfik asta la hortografía, y no nos benga con cosas raras, para eso todas fuimoz al colejio o no?. Sea detayista asta el punto qe molezte, no omita nada. Por fabor, no se koma los puntos, las comaz y signoz barioz propios de la ortografía y utilize la gramática de hadequada manera.

Jijijijijjij!

Hablando en serio, la idea es que la persona que lea su fanfic sea transportado a ese mundo desfigurado y perturbado que es su propia mente. Nosotras queremos entrar en su mente, sorpréndanos con un buen fanfic de esos en donde terminas diciendo _"¿y cuando va a actualizar esta desgraciada?"_. Esa pregunta le llegara en un review, palabra de mujer.

Si usted es una fanfictioner nueva, juéguesela con un titulo osado y un summary comprometedor y no salga con eso de _"los summary no se me dan bien"_ o _"pero que summary mas malo"_, eso es un 2x1.

Súbase el autoestima, a ver… repita con nosotras: _"mi summary es el mejor, soy la reina del fanfiction, que bien me quedó el capitulo"_ o cosas como esa. Esa clase de pensamientos le traerán energías renovadas, aunque su fanfic sea un carajo.

Lea mucho fanfic, así aprenderá cosas de Rurouni Kenshin que no sabía o aprenderá palabras nueva. Siempre está permitido hurtar palabras o expresiones de otra persona, total nadie le puede alegar eso, ellos no saben que usted las copió.

Trate de que las escenas sean precisas, exponga sus ideas de forma clara.

Otra cosa:

**Prohibidas terminantemente cualquiera de las siguientes expresiones:**

Sanosuke: - Kenshin, dentra pa´dentro!.

Kaoru: - Sanosuke, sale pa´juera!.

Kaoru: - Yahiko, sube pa´rriba!

Sanosuke: - Jou-chan, baja pa´bajo!.

Yahiko: - Busu, me duele la esparda. (espalda).

Yahiko: - Sano, pásame la toballa. (toalla).

Kenshin: - Oro, Kaoru-dono, se me recalentaron los fidedos. (fideos).

Kenshin: - Sano, nadien te dijo que podías comer!. (nadie).

Kaoru: - Yahiko-chan, te juiste a acostarte!. (fuiste a acostar).

Yahiko: - Ya busu, me voy a irme a acostarme. (me voy a acostar).

Kaoru: - Yahiko-chan, asociegate mocoso!. (tranquilízate).

Saito: - Battousai, aspiremos las limesas. (limemos las asperesas).

Aoshi: - Okina, Misao me hizo una auto crítica. (el auto esta de mas).

Misao: - Aoshi, tate callao. (quédate callado).

Kenshin: - Kaoru-dono, esta despedida es por un lacso de tiempo. (lapso).

Sanosuke: - Chikuso, tome tanto sake que me dieron ganas de gomitar. (vomitar).

Yahiko: - Kenshin, emprestame tu sakabattou. (préstame).

Kenshin: - Kaoru-dono, endenante casi me caí al río, de gozaru yo!. (hace un rato).

O cualquier improperio propio de su país, como: "maricón de la tula" entre otros. No way.

Ademas, por favor no olvide... si escribe texto en japonés, escribir su significado al lado, ya sea entre paréntesis ( ), doble slash / etc.. Realmente es tedioso estar revisando las palabras desde las notas del autor (que colocan al final del fic) hacia arriba... recuerde… no todos son maestros del japonés y la mayoría son novatos que siguen la onda… nada más. Lo mismo para las canciones...

**Regla numero diez: HAZ SIEMPRE EL ESPERADO FINAL FELIZ.**

Todas sabemos que es esperado, todas lo imaginamos y lo adivinamos. Gritamos por que siempre los finales son iguales, pero los deseamos, nos alegran y nos facilitan la vida. Renegamos de los finales clásicos, pero cuando un personaje principal muere, lloramos y pataleamos como bebes pidiendo mamadera, clamamos justicia a los cielos con los brazos extendidos porque la pareja principal no pudo quedar junta por toda la eternidad. Somos imposibles de satisfacer. Somos una cabras chicas inmaduras y que?.

Por eso, ni se le ocurra un final infeliz y si se le llega a ocurrir, la infeliz será usted, porque sus lectoras no serán felices.

Es un círculo de infelicidad.

No le decimos que estan prohibidas las muertes y las separaciones, pero si lo hace, pueden suceder varios acontecimientos dignos de ser guardados en los Archivos Secretos X:

-Le carcomerá la conciencia y el arrepentimiento le golpeará como un látigo de espinas, doloroso y que dejará huellas. Al final sin que nadie se lo pida, terminará haciendo un epilogo aunque se juró y se rejuró que no lo haría. Cuando ya lo haya hecho, recién podrá dormir tranquila.

-Sus tan queridos lectores le suplicaran por una continuación, porque "no puede ser lo que hiciste al final, no se vale, tienes que arreglarlo" o "que eres malita, debes hacer una continuación". Ante tales comentarios, ni la mas cabezota de las fanfictioner podría resistirse, como no hacer feliz a sus lectoras?. Esa continuación sucederá solo si la cantidad de reviews fue la necesaria para motivarle.

-Si es la mas fría de las personas, puede dejar el fanfic tal como esta, con sus muertos bien enterrados, pero le aseguramos, "cruz pa ´l cielo" que en el siguiente fanfic que invente, ni se le pasará por la cabeza hacer otro final infeliz, porque sus lectoras no le perdonarían tal cagada.

De modo contrario, si el final de su fanfic es feliz y esperado, sus lectoras tampoco le perdonaran, le dirán cosas como "pucha, estuvo bueno el fanfic, pero el final me dejo colgada, como que nada que ver" o "mmmmhhh, o sea, igual bueno el final pero esperaba otra cosa". Somos unas fatalistas. Mierda.

Además, como consejos adicionales tenemos:

Trate de actualizar seguido… ya que muchos fictioneros se aburren esperando actualización y dejan miles de veces el mismo mensaje en el mismo capitulo pero nunca pasa nada.

Cree el suspenso para el capitulo siguiente, deje a todos metidos con lo que va a pasar, pero no de a conocer mucho, haga que el lector imagine el capitulo, pero que, cuando lo lea, sea todo lo contrario... adelántese a los supuestos. Por ejemplo: _Kenshin está sentado bajo el árbol de sakuras con Kaoru a su lado. Kenshin le dice su nombre, se acercan y... continuara... _PLOP!.

**CONCLUSIONES**

Finalmente, y como gran cierre de esta investigación seria, podemos decir que ser una fanfictioner es un duelo constante de titanes entre su genialidad y sus lectoras. A veces se debe ceder, otras veces no. Las preguntas son cuándo si y cuándo no?. Esa respuesta solo se la dará la experiencia.

Si usted es de las que piensa: "me da lo mismo lo que piensen esas $#!(c), total, yo escribo para mi", le podemos decir que esta en un tremendo dilema, porque si escribe para usted, entonces, por qué publica?. Reflexione. Aun no es tarde.

**ANEXOS:**

**Teoría de las Adaptaciones: **

Se han dado cuenta de la gran aceptación que tienen los fanfic de adaptaciones?. Es una buena sugerencia, pero sepa elegir bien la historia que adaptará.

Nunca adapte a Rurouni Kenshin cualquiera de las siguientes historias:

- Alien, en cualquiera de sus partes: Kenshin haciendo de Alien enamorado de la teniente Kamiya?. No pega ni junta. Aunque al final podría hacer que Kenshin se convierta en humano al ser besado por la mujer de sus sueños. No es muy convincente de todas formas.

- El Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair: Kaoru podría ser la bruja que le perdona la vida a Kenshin, pero si lo hace, alguien tendría que morir y estaría faltando a nueve de las diez reglas. Todo mal!.

- Pollitos en Fuga: Kenshin como un pollo, mejor cambia el personaje principal a Sanosuke. Ni un brillo.

- El Día de la Independencia: Oro, sin comentarios.

- El Ciudadano Kane: primero que todo, alguien la ha visto?.

- The Simple Life: esa serie ultra hueca, Kaoru y Megumi trabajando por amor al arte sin dinero ni tarjetas de crédito. Para eso mejor nos quedamos con el animé.

- Jesús de Nazaret: Kenshin casto y puro, nooooo, debe distorsionarlo si o si.

- Cualquier otra serie que no contenga romance o a dos personajes principales. Permitidas películas triple x, como por ejemplo: "Una Noche con el Salvaje Battousai", "Aventuras en el Futón de Medianoche", "Las Travesuras Calentonas de un Hitokiri en el Meiji", etc., etc., etc.

**Verdades universales: **

Ahora, tomando como ejemplo algunos de los fanfics con más reviews, podemos señalar las siguientes verdades universales:

- La duración del fanfic debe ser por lo menos de diez capítulos, puede ser más y ojalá sea así. Pero nunca menos. Si el fanfic lo amerita, podría ser hasta veinte capítulos, pero más allá sería un nuevo testamento.

- Si su pareja preferida es Kenshin/Battousai & Kaoru, esta muy bien encaminada, ya que la mayor cantidad de reviews llega a esa pareja. Por ley.

- Por lo menos debe escribir un lemon, si quiere hacer mas, pues esta en lo correcto. Ser hentai no es un pecado, es un derecho. No sea looser, por favor.

- Siempre haga a uno de los personajes principales masculinos con un pasado turbio, así el muchacho tendrá un sin fin de traumas y tranquas a las que su pareja le puede ayudar a olvidar y borrar. Disminuya el autoestima¿que mejor que ver a los hombres de Rurouni Kenshin sintiéndose unos gusanos indignos del amor de sus mujeres?.

- Celos: es una cosa media obvia, pero nunca esta de más decirlo. A todas nos encanta ver a los muchachos hirviendo en celos. Como que se descuadran, no saben como reaccionar y se ven estúpidamente hermosos.

- Los fanfics con más de cien reviews son todos universos alternos, o sea, hay cambios en la estructura original, en cuanto a espacio y tiempo.

- La acción nunca esta de más, una pelea por aquí y por allá es muy conveniente para sacar del estupor al lector, pruebe con eso también. Casi siempre ese es el peak de la historia, no lo desaproveche.

**Implicancias de unirse a una asociación o mafia: **

Muy recomendado es unirse a un grupo, asociación de fanáticos por el fanfiction o mafia, de verdad. Una mafia como Kazuko Rk, por ejemplo; y sin ánimos de propaganda.

_Declaimer: por el bienestar de los miembros de Kazuko RK S.A., nos reservamos el derechos de nombrar a sus integrantes, pero les aseguramos que gracias a este grupito deforme, la cantidad de reviews asegurados (para esta investigación) serán alrededor de siete, número no muy despreciable. _

Si usted no conoce a algún tipo de pandilla como la nombrada, es muy fiable ingresar a los profiles de cualquier miembro de la página, impunemente tomar el mail de éste e ingresarlo como un contacto de MSN. Cuando logre integrar a alrededor de quince personas, necesariamente haciéndose amiga de ellas, puede recibir consejos varios, en caso de que los que en este decálogo le fueron entregados no le fueran suficientes o confiables. Luego de un tiempo, estas personas tendrán el deber moral de dejarle un review, aun que su fanfic les haga hacer arcadas en el W.C de lo malo que es, que no le importe a usted, todo sea por los reviews.

Otro consejo es poner en su nick de MSN el nombre de su fanfic y sus recientes actualizaciones, es un sutil empujoncito a que le dejen un review. Pero si lo desea, puede ser una desfachatada y decírselo en la cara (pantalla): _"hola loquilla, te cuento que por fin pude actualizar, así que espero tu review, yo te espero mientras lo escribes, anda tranquila". _

El problema es que como así usted solicita los reviews, también le serán exigidos, para escapar de tamaña responsabilidad le proponemos lo siguiente:

escriba un review con contenido neutro, algo así como: _"te quedó muy bien este capitulo, mis felicitaciones de corazón, espero ansiosa la siguiente actualización. Mucha suerte"_. Luego es tan simple como "copiar y pegar" a todos aquellos que se lo requieran, total, su review sirve para cualquier fanfic, tanto de humor como de drama, aunque ni lo haya leído.

Diga cualquier explicación como_: "pucha loquilla, tengo que salirme de Internet, porque el desgraciado de mi hermano chico quiere ocupar el computador, tu sabes como molestan a esta edad, cuídate y mas rato te dejo el review. Chao_". Aunque ese "rato" sea un par de semanas o quizás hasta nunca.

La mas clásica de las explicaciones mentirosas: _"galla, te llegó mi review, no, pucha te juro que te lo mandé, pero esta pagina se manda sola, yo no se hasta cuando, pero no se preocupe, mas rato lo intento de nuevo"._ Ni siquiera es necesario despedirse, puede seguir conversando. Es la opción mas recomendada.

Lo mas simple y menos comprometedor es que cuando le pidan el review por Messenger, se ponga como "no conectado" o se desconecte. Después puede poner como excusa que "se cayó".

Pero recuerde: así como usted puede hacer estas jugarretas, también se las pueden hacer a usted, sepa reconocer las señales. No sienta remordimiento de conciencia, todo sea por los reviews.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS DE LAS AUTORAS: **

A todas aquellas lectoras y escritoras, que se dieron el trabajo de leer esta investigación y así, junto con nosotras, reírse de nuestra idiosincrasia. Por su buen humor, gracias.

_Monika-dono, Arcasdrea, Nukiola de Sagariola, Yuki-chan y sus múltiples otros yo. _

PD: Yuki-chan le manda saludos a sus fans y cadetes. Ella es un artista que no se olvida de quienes la siguen.


End file.
